We propose the development of an interactive, school-based multimedia program that addresses body dissatisfaction in adolescents (BDIA) called Special Report: Body Talk. The proposed program will be designed for early adolescents, ages 12 to 14, when maturation, body image and weight concerns are highly salient. Body dissatisfaction is considered one of the most robust factors in the onset of body disturbances and harmful dieting, such as eating disorders. Through the use of an interactive CD-ROM incorporating engaging video, audio and graphic features, education will be delivered through a newsroom format where student users work with on-screen teens to create news stories focused on education of physical maturation and healthy eating, media literacy skills on cultural standards for attractiveness, and body image issues. Using empirically-sound prevention strategies, Special Report: Body Talk is one 45-50 minute session that will include: (1) risk assessment with tailored normative feedback, (2) basic knowledge test, (3) media literacy awareness exercise, (4) personally relevant education about weight management and nutrition, and skill building exercises to resist weight related teasing and increase body satisfaction. While the program is intended to be offered in school, the flexible self-contained design of the program will allow it to be readily used in other settings (e.g., primary care offices, youth centers). If such a program demonstrated effectiveness in reducing risk behaviors over traditional education approaches, school administrators and health educators would likely view it as a desirable and cost effective way to offer BDIA education and prevention to middle and junior high school students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]